revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Trust/Transcript
TWELVE WEEKS EARLIER VICTORIA GRAYSON: Go, Daniel! Daniel, you have it, you're almost there. (We see Daniel Grayson in a polo match.) CONRAD GRAYSON: Attaboy, Daniel! Victoria: Go, Daniel! CHARLOTTE GRAYSON: You got it, Daniel! Conrad: Come on, Daniel! (The Graysons continue to cheer Daniel Grayson on and we see Emily Thorne also watching from afar.) Victoria: Go, Daniel! You have it! You're almost there! Conrad: Take it home! Announcer: And he missed it. (Graysons sigh in dismay as Daniel heaves in frustration.) ASHLEY DAVENPORT: Emily. What are you doing over here? This area is strictly for the commoners. EMILY THORNE: I like the view. Ashley: Mm. So I see. Don't think I didn't spot you flirting with Daniel Grayson at the yacht party last week. Emily: What can I say? He's charming. Ashley: He's dangerous. Come on. Now I assume you have been studying the Hamptons group on my facebook page. Emily: Why, is there gonna be a test? Ashley: Every bloody day. Welcome to the V.I.P. Tent. (takes a glass of wine for Emily) For you. So tell me, who is here? (They scan the crowd.) Emily: Uh.. Ashley: Oh, come on, no one? Mm. You must remember him. (points at Nolan Ross) Nolan Ross-- from the Memorial Day party. Emily: Perennial pain in the ass? Ashley: (laughs) Gold star. And that charmer chatting him up is Bill Harmon, head of Wall Street's most profitable hedge fund. You'd have to have Nolan's kind of money for him to even look at you. Ah, and of course, situated comfortably in the royalty section, we have Conrad Grayson and... Emily: Her majesty. Ashley: Class dismissed. I need to do a little networking, you'll be okay, right? Emily: Yeah, of course, yeah. Go. (Ashley leaves as Emily gets a better look at Bill Harmon, a man he remembers very well.) FLASHBACK YOUNG AMANDA: (running out their beach house door towards Bill) Uncle Bill! Uncle Bill! BILL HARMON: Hello, birthday girl. Amanda: Dad, uncle Bill's here! DAVID CLARKE: (appears carrying a puppy) Look what I have here. Happy birthday. Amanda: Oh! What's his name?! David: Uh, that is up to you. What's he look like? Amanda: Like a sammy. David Sammy. Okay. Well, then Sammy it is. Amanda: Thanks, daddy. Bill: David, I gotta talk to you. (pulls David away) David: Yeah, what is it? Bill: It's about Grayson. END OF FLASHBACK Bill: Well, it's so nice to see you. Charlotte: Nice to see you. (At the Stowaway, Declan takes a break on the bar.) DECLAN PORTER: (texts Charlotte) "whadup pretty lady?" JACK PORTER: Declan. Little help, please. The tables aren't gonna bus themselves. Declan: I'm on break. CARL PORTER: Yeah, break's over. Let's keep the tables turning. Declan: You should have thought of that before you fired half the staff last week. Jack: Don't be a smart-ass. Carl: (answers the phone) Stowaway. Carl speaking. Yeah, I got the notice. No, don't bother. I know what I gotta do. Charlotte: (texts back) "@ polo match .. bored!" Carl: Close up after lunch and take inventory on everything we got. (climbs up to their rooms upstairs) Jack: what's going on, dad? Dad? Declan: What's, uh, his problem? Jack: We're closing up early. Declan: Oh, sweet. Jack: No, Declan. Not sweet. Declan: Yo. That mean I could borrow the boat? (Declan does not wait for a reply and just assumes it's a yes.) Declan: (texts Charlotte) "boat ride ltr ?" (As Charlotte reads the text at the match, Adam Connor reads it from behind her.) ADAM CONNOR: Whose boat, Charlotte? Charlotte: A friend's. Adam: I thought we had all the same friends. Charlotte: Yeah, well, I'm sick of the same. I want different. Adam: I can do different. Love different. Conrad: Come on, Daniel, stay on him! Victoria: Go, Daniel! That's it, Daniel! Conrad: That's it! You're on him! You're on him, Daniel! Go! (Daniel misses.) Announcer: Another goal for Harris. Bill: Your boy's not looking too good out there today, Grayson. Conrad: Mm. It's not even halftime. There's still plenty of game left. Bill: Care to back that up with a wager? Conrad: I stopped playing games with you when I fired you 18 years ago. Bill: I'd say that particular game worked out pretty well for both of us. But if you don't want to throw any more money away on that son of yours, I can understand. Victoria: The only thing you seem to understand, Mr. Harmon, is how to ruin a perfectly good afternoon. Bill: Just having a little fun, Vic. Tell you what, I'll even the playing field. Put your money where your mouth is on Daniel, and I'll take back the 5 points you're already down. Emily: I'll take that bet. Hello again, Mr. And Mrs. Grayson. Victoria: Ah, Ms. Thorne, what a pleasant surprise. You remember Emily? Conrad: Yeah, of course. The girl next door. Victoria: Oh, not for much longer, I'm afraid. I understand that Lydia and Michael's house is in multiple offers. Emily: Actually, one of those offers is mine. Victoria: Oh. Conrad: Well, we're gonna keep our fingers crossed for you. Emily: Thanks, but I went in strong. My realtor is expecting good news. Bill: Gotta like a girl who goes after what she wants. Bill Harmon. Emily: Emily Thorne. Conrad: You watch your money around this one, young lady. He'll take you for every penny if he can. Emily: Well, I know a good bet when I see one. Announcer: And the first half comes to a close. We welcome everyone out onto the field for the traditional stomping of the divots. (Conrad's phone rings and Victoria sees Lydia Davis calling.) Victoria: I think I'm in the mood to stomp a few divots. Category:Episode Transcripts